The invention relates to a die for high temperature forging of metal components, in particular intermetal components, including an upper and a lower die.
In high temperature die forging, the blank is molded at temperatures greater than 1000° C.; when components made of intermetal compounds are molded, e.g. TiAl, the blank is even molded with temperatures of approx. 1150° C. on the tool. A molding method regarding such a component made of an intermetal compound is known for instance from WO 02/48420 A2. Normally components for conventional and air traffic technology, for instance for aircraft engines or stationary gas turbines, their vanes, which are very simple to build and can withstand heavy loads, are produced from such materials. Used as a die tool is a die made of a molybdenum alloy that is adequately heat resistant up to a tool temperature of 1150° C. However, this heat resistance is not enough to produce components with narrow dimensional tolerances, that is, it is only possible to produce overmeasure forged parts that must be further processed in a subsequent machining and/or electrochemical process. However, molding above the eutectic range in the α-γ phase area, that is at temperatures greater than 1200-1300° C. or more, has proved advantageous. In this range it is possible to produce components that have significantly greater dimensional precision. However, since a die made of a molybdenum alloy cannot be used in this temperature range, in this case dies made of ceramics are used that have for instance a carbon or silicon basis. However, it is disadvantageous that these die materials are extremely sensitive to tensile stresses that naturally occur when forging dies, so that the durability of such dies is only limited.
The underlying problem of the invention is therefore to provide a die that can be used for high-temperature forging at temperatures ranging from more than 1200° C. to at least 1300° C., and that has adequate stability in terms of stresses that occur during die forging, in particular tensile stresses.